Silent Words
by Mia Adams
Summary: Have you ever felt like you maybe want to be with someone else, rather than who you were with? Have you ever loved two people at once and you can't seem to know what to do? Well, Hayley is caught between two people she loves, her bf and her best friend.


She followed him, as usual, down the steps of the train station. There

he was, standing by a newspaper stand, silent as he had always been.

He glanced back at her for a split second, and then turned away to buy

a newspaper. She stared at him for a while and she got a feeling she knew she

shouldn't have had. But, something about his silence and the way he stood

there, without a care in the world...captured her heart.

She caught herself staring at him longer than she should have been, so she

simply looked down. Then, he went to a corner and took out a Sharpie and

started scribbling notes on the newspaper. He glanced back at her, from

time to time, but simply continued writing.

He hadn't talked to her, ever since she told him that she loved him and that

he was not alone because he had friends, like her, who cared. That took place just a few minutes ago, before they walked down to the train station.

Suddenly, he turned around...looked at her...and walked up the steps

with the scribbled newspaper. She was left standing there, at the bottom of the

stairs, looking up at him like a fool. Suddenly, she got the urge to hate him and cry at the same time. She didn't know why he hadn't spoken a word to her, or why he didn't even say goodbye to her when he walked away.

She was turning away, when he looked back at her...so, she stopped. She

stared into his eyes, as he stared into hers. He probably felt her disappointment in him. So, he went back down and handed her the scribbled newspaper.

"What's this?" she asked as she took it.

"Just...just read it," he said...almost as if he was scared.

She looked at him. Then, at the newspaper.

There they were. His cartoons.

She couldn't understand what they meant, but she felt the anger and

sadness through it. As she turned the pages, it became less of hatred and

misery...and it slowly faded into some sort of different feeling she couldn't explain.

Words soon filled up the spaces where the cartoons once were.

Before she turned to the last page, she looked at him. He was looking down

at his feet. So, she continued on. she turned to the last page, but only got a

glimpse of some of the words on it when he snatched the newspaper away.

"No! Don't read anymore," he said.

"Why?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Because..." he said hesitantly, "because...you wouldn't understand!"

He started to walk away, but she followed him.

"How do you know I wouldn't understand, James?" she asked as she followed him

up the stairs.

"You wouldn't understand how it feels to love someone so much, but

you just can't!" he shouted as he reached the top steps.

But he was wrong. She _did_ understand.

She grabbed his arm, to stop him from walking away.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Lara loves you with all her heart!"

He looked down once again and sighed.

"Just...just forget about it," he said, "Come on...I'll take you home."

He walked down a couple of steps and looked back to indicate her to

follow him. But this time, she walked ahead of him.

She walked down and walked inside the train and found a seat. He sat

down next to her and just stared at her for a while. She didn't look at him at all. She was too confused and mad and...there was not even a word that could explain how she felt. But, she just didn't want to look into his beautiful green eyes, because she knew she would instantly melt when she looked at them.

As the train soon filled up, she offered her seat to an old lady.

"Thank you," she said as he also got up to help the lady get seated.

"No problem," she said as she walked towards a railing, as the doors were

closing.

The train car was full and it was hard to find something to hold on to.

As soon as the train car moved, she fell forward. She was getting ready to hit someone or the floor, when…

He caught her.

For some reason, he was always there to rescue her. But her question was, who was the one rescuing him?

He held on to her for a while and she felt him breathing on her neck. She

also held on to him, wanting him to be that close. There was something there.

She didn't know what it was...but there was something. She felt it. And she knew he

felt it too. But, there was nothing they could do about it.

They just can't.


End file.
